


Waiting

by anditwasallpink



Series: Dom!Billy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Prequel, and getting turned on, but dude's staring at dude's dick, gross!Billy, ish, like not sexual, mentions of virgin billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasallpink/pseuds/anditwasallpink
Summary: Even though it's wet and pressed down, Billy can tell Steve's bush is thick with dark curly hair.  He has that same feeling as the last time, where all he wants is to get his mouth on them and suck on the skin underneath.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely inspired by objectlessionobjectless who writes crazy hot fics in which the characters have pube kinks or armpit kinks. I'm not actually tagging her just because I think she has nothing to do with this fandom, but I want you all to be aware of her!!! 
> 
> This is the first of a really long series in which Billy learns how to be a dom. This is like the prequel. The rest of the works are planned around the prompts in the Harringrove pornathon, so the rest of them will probably be added to that collection. There's no telling when they will actually get published though.

The first guy Billy had sex with had dark black, untrimmed pubes and Billy had wanted to lick them until all he could taste was his own spit. They had been the first thing he had noticed once the other guy had unbuckled his belt and started to push down his pants. His pubes had peeked out deliciously from the tip of his briefs, making Billy salivate like only his mom's recipe of blueberry pie has ever made him. Billy chalked up his reaction to the fact that there was an actual man, all muscle and wide shoulders, in front of him, getting naked, because being _so_ turned on by thick, dark pubes had to be abnormal. Billy's already abnormal enough. 

So, when two years later, he sees Steve Harrington's slicked down pubes in the gym showers, Billy's knees go weak. Even though it's wet and pressed down, Billy can tell Steve's bush is thick with dark curly hair. He has that same feeling as the last time, where all he wants is to get his mouth on them and suck on the skin underneath.

Billy quickly looks up, which leaves him looking directly at Steve's underarm, where even more hair peeks out. He takes a deep breath, turns his water off, walks away. 

-

Months pass and Billy spends majority of his time at home getting off to the idea of pressing Steve up against whatever surface comes to mind and getting rough with him. He imagines sloppy blowjobs and licking all the sweat off of Steve's body. Billy _wants._

The want only gets worse with how Steve seems to be constantly around, even after he's graduated. Steve drives Max's friends around and Billy drives Max. He's even often at Billy's workplace in tiny, brightly colored swim trunks that make Billy lightheaded. 

They've gotten to the point that they acknowledge the other's presence with a long stare. It's weird, Billy knows, but he takes what he can get. He _craves_ Steve's attention to the point it feels like a _need,_ like if he doesn't get something soon, he'll burst. 

-

Sometimes, Billy goes out with girls. He only does it when he's desperate to get out of the house, like tonight.

Cadence Field had basically offered herself up to him at the pool earlier, slightly parting her legs while lounging directly in front of him. She had waved him over after a little while and told him they needed to get together soon, all while opening her legs up even farther. 

They go to the movies and he sticks his hand up her skirt pretty early into it. There's no feeling behind it. Her doesn't even look over at her as he's doing it, but when she comes on his hand he licks it off. He's not attracted to women at all, but he loves how come tastes. 

When the movie over, she sneaks him into her bedroom, giggling obnoxiously as she does it. He watches her slide her panties down her legs and then lay on her silky pink sheets. He smirks so she thinks he's into her, and then follows her onto the bed. He lets her put the condom on him after she's jacked him off enough for him to get hard, then slides into her. 

Fucking girls is always just _whatever_ to him, just another thing he does when he's bored. He's got the coming part down now. The first few tries were awkward, him taking too long to get hard even with their hands or the mouths on his dick, and then not being able to come at all. Now, he imagines what Steve would smell like as Billy fucks into him with his nose pressed into his armpit. He'd use only his own spit from eating Steve's ass sloppily for lube. When he thrusts into Cadence and she whimpers, he tunes her out, pretends he hears deeper groans. She comes on his cock, pussy clenching tighter and he thinks of how tight and hot Steve would be on the inside, becoming even tighter as _he_ comes. When Billy pulls out, she wraps her hand around his cock and takes the condom off, gets off the bed, on her knees, and opens her mouth. Billy keeps his eyes closed as he strips his cock, imagines Steve's eyes wide open, looking up at Billy from his knees as Billy spurts come into his hair. If it was Steve instead of Cadence, Billy would smear his come around in Steve's hair, get it all messy and sticky, but it's Cadence, so he doesn't touch her. He doesn't know where his come lands because he keeps his eyes closed after until he hears her get up. 

Billy lays back on the bed and soon she joins him. He lets her burrow into him because that part doesn't bother him. He's touched starved from years of abandonment.

"Goodnight, Billy," she says. He doesn't respond, just presses a kiss to the top of her head. It's the only time he's kissed her.


End file.
